


The Prayer

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: Mike's middle of the night reflections after a call.
Relationships: Hank Stanley/Mike Stoker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	The Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaughtersMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughtersMelody/gifts).



> I don't own the characters of Emergency! I am only playing with them and will return them in good working order when I am done.

It was just after midnight when the men of Station 51's A shift finally returned to the barn. The beast had been mighty strong that night. After the initial call turned into a full three-alarm response, enough wet stuff knocked out the red stuff. Station 10 stayed on the scene for mop-up duty, but Chief Dohm had released the rest of the units. Six tired, soot-covered men spilled from their respective vehicles. Captain Hank Stanley closed the big front bay door. He hoped he wouldn't have to open it again for the rest of the shift.

The tired men trudged into the bathroom. Nobody wanted to wake up fully, so faces were washed with lukewarm water. They all smelled like smoke, but it didn't matter. All they wanted was sleep. As Cap washed the soot off his face, he called, "Sack time."

The tired crew didn't argue and headed for their dorms. As tired as they were, their work costs looked like something from a five-star hotel. A smattering of good nights rang out through the room as bunker pants and uniform shirts were removed. Each man placed them within quick reach. Although nobody wanted to put them back on that night, they had to remain at the ready. Within seconds the lull of six snoring men echoed off the concrete walls.

KMG365

Five minds shut off and drifted into slumberland. The sixth was not as easily quieted on this night. Almost an hour after lights out was called, a pair of sharp blue eyes snapped open. The hand belonging to those eyes reached under the pillow. It only took seconds for fingertips to retrieve a small notebook and the ink pen it contained.

A pair of long legs slipped silently into the waiting bunkers. He grabbed his uniform shirt, just in case, and left the dorms as quietly as he could. Just because he was awake, there was no reason to wake the others. The bay was lit by nature's nightlight as a full moon shone through the window on the bay door. The nearly silent author thought, 'good light to write to so I can let them rest.'

KMG 365

Mike Stoker, the shift's quiet engineer and author to be, knew there was only one place to get his thoughts on paper. He climbed into the cab of Big Red but did not close the door. He knew the echo would wake the others, and he didn't want to do that. This cab was his office, but it was his solace. The one place he could escape to and clear his head when his dream job ate at his soul and mind. It was also for nights like this one when he needed to pour his soul onto paper.

KMG 365

Mike opened the notebook that was in his hand. He laid it in the sweet spot on the steering wheel. It gave him a desk of sorts but avoided the horn. It only took a second before the pen clicked, and the tip hit the paper.

Tonight I smell like smoke as I come to you. The county behaved, for the most part, until after dinner. Then well, the shit the fan at full speed. The squad had a couple of things, and so did we. We didn't see each other until the beast beckoned us to a structure fire. It turned into a full three-alarm response as the flames kept coming. I could write the entire call, but my mind flies to my first thoughts as I got Big Red ready for the fight that awaited us. I've thought them many times, but my mind wouldn't settle tonight, so here they are. I've also included what led up to them.

The Prayer

As I hit the brakes, I feel the engine lurch as the lines fall behind me. Once the brakes are set, we exit the truck, ready to enter yet another round with the beast. Cap barks out the familiar orders as I set the gauges and put my full trust in my girl. I trust this truck not only with my life but with the lives of the rest of my A shift family. We might get silly at times, but when push comes to shove, we're ready to handle whatever the county throws at us.

I set my girl to work and hand off the requested search gear to Marco and Roy. Johnny is already in his and ready to find anyone left in the belly of the beast. I know that Roy and Johnny are going in while Marco works the door for them without a look. Chet backs them up with the second line as more trucks arrive.

My silent, sharp eyes sneak a peek around the front end of big red. I watch my brothers share their final look and run into the belly of the beast. As they disappear, I turn my eyes upward, as I do every time they run inside. Almost silently against the roar of the flames and hum of the engines, I mouth the same prayer I have more times than I can count.

Please protect my brothers. Let the beast die without my brothers inside. Let them escape unharmed with their charges. Please protect them as they carry out our sworn duty to protect and rescue. Let me see the whites of their eyes as their masks are removed, unharmed, and ready to work. They are my family, my brothers. Give me enough water to protect them on entry and exit.

After a silent second, I blink my eyes and refocus on my job. Each second that passes sharpens my focus. Until the minute I see both of them sprint out of the beast. They each have a victim. After a final check of the gauges, I set about helping them as much as I can. Both victims are okay sans eating smoke and a banged knee. As the ambulance blares into the night full of precious cargo, the beast is brought under control — a win on both fronts.

KMG 365

Mike took a deep breath and stretched the writer's cramp from his hand. The quiet man's mind finally went quiet, but his senses remained sharp. As he turned to exit his office and go back to bed, another set of footsteps echoed through the bay. A mused hair Captain Stanley had heard his right-hand man get up. After he didn't hear return footsteps for a while, Hank got up to investigate. He wanted to make sure Mike was okay.

As a former engineer, Hank knew where to find Mike. He had used his engine to clear his head many times during his career. Hank looked up; just Mike climbed out of the cab. He kept his voice low. "Everything okay, Mike?"

Mike kept his voice low in response. "Yeah, Cap. I just needed to write for a while. My mind didn't want to shut off tonight."

Hank shuddered briefly. He had been in his engineer's shoes many times. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah, Cap, I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

"No problem. If you ever need an ear, let me know."

"I will, thanks."

Hank clapped Mike on the shoulder as the two tired men trudged back to the dorm. Within seconds, the room filled with six snoring men. This time all six minds were clear. They drifted as far into dreamland as they dared to go while on duty.


End file.
